


Пусть ветер беды унесёт

by bfcure



Series: История Либертины [2]
Category: Mylène Farmer - Freeform, Pourvu qu'elles soient douces (clip)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Historical Inaccuracy, MCD happens before the fic, Or should I say clipfic?, Post-Canon, Songfic, saying goodbye
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Либертина хоронит своего возлюбленного.
Relationships: Captain Alec Parker/Libertine
Series: История Либертины [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967782





	Пусть ветер беды унесёт

**Author's Note:**

> Действие 17-минутного клипа-минифильма происходит в августе 1757 года (времена Семилетней войны); сюжетно он является прямым продолжением клипа «Libertine».

Коня Либертина привязала в лесу неподалёку от поля боя, чтобы бедное животное не испугалось мертвецов и их тошнотворного запаха. Рядом она приметила три дуба, чьи стволы были изогнуты самым неестественным образом, словно какая-то неведомая сила заставила их танцевать. 

Они послужат хорошим ориентиром, если в будущем кто-то захочет навестить могилу капитана Алека Паркера, решила Либертина. Она не могла бросить его без погребения.

Погладив коня и прошептав ему ласковое «je reviendrai avant peu», Либертина направилась к ручью. И в который раз невольно задумалась (да уж, этот вопрос приходил на ум в самые неподходящие моменты): почему мать дала ей такое имя? Она не хотела верить, что имя определяет судьбу, но…

Мадам по какой-то причине (вряд ли это было сострадание) не выгнала её мать на улицу, когда та забеременела от одного из клиентов. Либертина появилась на свет и выросла в «доме удовольствий». Мать умерла от простуды, когда девочке исполнилось восемь. Сначала Либертина выполняла поручения «подай-принеси» («эй, ещё бутылку вина и чистые простыни; да поторопись, неумеха!»), а потом, когда она стала достаточно взрослой…

Хотя надо отдать мадам должное: она учила своих «девочек» изысканным манерам, а также английскому и испанскому языкам. Девушки, с которым можно было поговорить об искусстве, да и просто поддержать разговор, пользовались большим успехом у клиентов.

Либертина всё схватывала на лету, и мужчины скоро перестали стыдиться проигрывать ей в карты. Наверное, имя всё-таки влияло на судьбу. Потому что ей доставалась всего одна ночь счастья с теми, кого она любила. Одна ночь с Филиппом. И одна с капитаном Паркером. Алеком. Он был с ней удивительно нежен.

Либертина намочила платок, чтобы прикрыть нос и рот. Запах разложения долетал до ручья и с каждым шагом на пути к полю, где произошла бойня, он лишь усиливался. 

Солнце только-только показалось из-за горизонта, осветило мягким светом ужасающую картину. Они лежали вперемешку, французы и англичане, проткнутые штыками, прошитые пулями насквозь. Кровь высохла и побурела. Либертина помнила, как неправдоподобно ярко она смотрелась на английских мундирах вчера. Над погибшими роем кружили мухи. Однако звери пока не успели устроить пир из мёртвой плоти. 

Несколько раз Либертина чуть не споткнулась. К счастью, ей удалось удержаться на ногах.

Французы побывали в палатке капитана Паркера: пропали карты и планы наступления. Ничего ценного они, как ни странно, ни взяли: ни золотого кольца, ни кошеля с серебром. Либертина подобрала вещевой мешок и положила туда всё, чем можно было заплатить за комнату в гостинице или угол у какой-нибудь сердобольной вдовы. Повинуясь порыву, смахнула туда же стопку писем, лежавших на столе, и горько усмехнулась.

Сначала отряд англичан подвело незнание географии (как, как можно было перепутать Францию с Пруссией?), а потом — тоска по женскому телу. Французы расправились с ними шутя, перебив до последнего человека. Кроме Бена. Либертина надеялась, что хозяева фермы, пустившие их переночевать, пожалеют мальчика и оставят у себя. 

Она закинула мешок за спину, стащила с кровати простыню и вышла наружу.

Отыскать среди множества трупов (французы совершили самое настоящее убийство, жестокое, бесчеловечное, нечестное, но разве война когда-нибудь была честна?) оказалось делом нелёгким. Либертина почти отчаялась, когда нашла его на пригорке. Опустилась на колени. Закрыла ему глаза — пустые, невидящие, как у всех покойников. С трудом перекатила тело на простыню и потащила в сторону леса.

Привязав мешок с ценностями к седлу, Либертина вернулась в разгромленный лагерь англичан за лопатой.  


Земля поддавалась легко, словно желала поглотить тело капитана. Засыпав неглубокую могилу, Либертина натаскала камней и попыталась выложить ими что-то вроде цветка. После она распрямилась, утёрла со лба пот и произнесла:

— Алек, — пробуя имя на вкус. — Алек, — повторила она, — Je t’aime. Pardonne moi, j’suis désolé.  


Её долг был выполнен. Конь в нетерпении переступал копытами. Либертина отвязала его и вскочила в седло.  


Может, в ближайшей деревне ей подскажут, как добраться в Париж.  



End file.
